Metal Fight Beyblade YAOI
by lim.Pegaleone
Summary: This story begin on the battle between Ginga and Ryuga , which Ryuga was insulting Ginga to become mad so he could steal Ginga anger as power to L - Drago . After the battle , Ginga reliezed he was being fooled because of Ryuga's words . But at that time , Kyoya came forward and comfort ginga , this is when Ginga's life change . WARNING YAOI ALERT ! BOY X BOY , KYOYA X GINGA !
1. Why you , Ryuga !

The story begin on one of the episode of Metal Fight Beyblade . As you can see ryuga and Ginga are having a big battle so that ginga can take back L –Drago back koma Village and seal it , but Ginga lose this battle because he was insulted by Ryuga .

Ryuga : I'll say it a million times , your father couldn't hold his grown , so he lost badly !

Ginga : what did you just say ?! ( About to explode)

Ryuga : I'll say it out loud ! Your father is weak in beybattling !

Ginga :WRAAAHHH ! You're the only person I won't forgive . GO PEGASIS !

( Red aura appeared around Ginga and Pegasis )

Ryuga : Yes! Get angrier , Ginga ! L- Drago will steal your power !

Kenta : Ginga , Calm down !

Madoka :Calm down , we'll think of a plan !

Ginga : I don't need a plan !

Kenta's thoughts : This isn't the Ginga I know !

Ginga : GO PEGASIS ! Crush L-Drago ! Crush it into pieces !

Kenta : Stop it , Ginga ! This is not like you !

(Ginga doesn't listen ! He just wanted to crush L-Drago .)

Ryuga : Yes ! This power ….is fit for L-Drago !

Ginga : Special move ! Pegasis , Star Blast attack !

Ryuga : Dark Move ! Dragon Emperor Soaring Bite Strike !

(In a blink of an eye , Pegasis lost in a stadium out . Pegasis was badly damaged , scratches around Pegasis and Ginga felt his knees down and cried .)

Ginga : Father …. I'm sorry….father….father…..

( Ginga's friends just look at Ginga with pity eyes , especially Kyoya with perverted thoughts , he was thinking on how cute Ginga is when he was crying . He walk up to Ginga and talk to him . )

Kyoya : Ginga….

Ginga : Kyoya….( Hugs Kyoya and cries in his chest )

Kyoya : (Kyoya blushed on how Ginga hugs him and say ) Ginga , stop crying , we'll stop L-Drago next time ….

Ginga : Sorry , your clothes are wet because of me …..

Kyoya : Is ok , I have a spare one in Madoka 's shop .

At night , in Madoka's shop. Kenta , Kyoya and Madoka have dinner which Madoka cook it .

Kenta : Hey , Madoka , where's Ginga ?

Madoka : Ginga is just upstairs in his room . I made this Hamburger for him , Um…Kyoya , can you take this hamburger to ginga later ? He hasn't eaten the whole day .

Kyoya : sure !

They all enjoy the meal , especially Benkei , who ate the most .

Kenta : Stop eating all those meat , you should eat some vegetables !

Benkei : Im not a rabbit ! B-b-b-bull ! ( About to explode )

Kenta : Ugh … (scared)

Kyoya went upstairs with the hamburger that Madoka wanted him to give it to Ginga . Kyoya knocks Ginga's door before he enter .

Kyoya : Ginga , are you in there ?

Ginga : Just come in , the door's not lock !

Kyoya : Ok , I bring a hamburger just for you . Madoka made it .

Ginga : Just leave it on the table . (sitting on the bed )

Kyoya : Why are your eyes red ?

Ginga : …( about to cry)

Kyoya : Woah ! ok , I know it , you don't need to say anything .

Ginga : (Hugs Kyoya ) WAAHHHH….. ( crys again)

Kyoya : ( Kiss Ginga's lips )

Ginga : (Shocked ) !

Kyoya: Do you like it ? ( Lick Ginga's tears away )

Ginga : ( Blushed but nodded )

Kyoya : ( Kiss Ginga's lips again , this time longer )

Ginga ( Moaning ) Mmm…mm…..

Kyoya : (Takes Ginga's scarf off and lick Ginga's neck )

Ginga : Aaahh…..mmm…

Kyoya : You really like it , didn't you ?

Ginga : (Blushed)….

Kyoya : ( strip Ginga's shirt and jacket ) Let's have sex , Ginga .

Ginga : Wait ! This is moving too fast !

Kyoya : I love you , Ginga ! From the very beginning , I always wanted to have sex with you .

Ginga : Kyoya ….( blushed)

Kyoya : ( Pin Ginga down and lick his nipples )

Ginga : Aaah….mmm….mm…..

Kyoya : ( Bites Ginga's neck , leaving a mark on his neck )

Ginga : Ow …. That hurts !

Kyoya : ( Kiss Ginga's lips ) Now your permanently mine !

Ginga : No , I'm not ! ( rubbing his bited neck marks ) It hurts , you know !

Kyoya : ( Lick Ginga's nipples) Then , I make you feel good .

Ginga : Aaah…mmm..

Kyoya : ( Unbuckle Ginga's belt and strip his jeans )

Ginga : Hey ! Wait!

Kyoya : ( Rubbing Ginga's dick )

Ginga : Aaahhh…..

Kyoya : ( Licking Ginga's erection )

Ginga : I'm gonna cum ! ( SPURT )

Kyoya : ( Licks Ginga's cum on his body )

Ginga : Kyoya , no , is dirty !

Kyoya : You're no dirty to me ! Want another round ?

Ginga : HELL NO !

Kyoya : Fine ! We'll do it again tomorrow ! I want to see you naked !

Ginga : P- Pervert ! Is getting late now , I guess you need to leave , Kyoya ! (getting dressed )

Kyoya : Ginga…..

Ginga : What ?

Kyoya : Can I sleep with you tonight ?

Ginga : What ?! Why?!

Kyoya : I love you …

Ginga : Fine , just for tonight !

Kyoya : Yes !

Ginga : ( Getting ready for bed )

Kyoya : Aren't you going to eat your hamburger ?

Ginga : No , Im not hungry…

Kyoya : But Madoka say you haven eat anything the whole day .

Ginga : I just don't feel like eating …

Kyoya : Well…huh ? ( looks at Ginga ) He felt asleep …..

Ginga : Zzz…zz…

Kyoya : He must be very tired and is also a tough day for him . Oh well ( sleep with Ginga and kiss Ginga's forehead . )

The two of them slept soundly together….

THE END

This is my first story , hope you guys like it! ENJOY !


	2. Love begins here

The next morning , Kyoya was the first to wake up . He saw Ginga hugging him and Kyoya blushed . He tried to push Ginga away but each time he push , he ended up being griped even more tightly .

Kyoya : Ginga , wake up !

Ginga : Mm….. ( being annoyed)

Kyoya : Ginga !

Ginga : Huh ? ! What ?!

Kyoya : So you finally awaken , can you let me go ?

Ginga : What do you mean ? Huh ?! ( noticing himself hugging Kyoya so tightly and blushed )

Kyoya thought's : Oh My God , I couldn't stand against Ginga's cute reaction , I just want to pin him down and have sex with him .)

Kyoya : WRAAHHH ! I can't stand it ! ( pin Ginga down )

Ginga : Kyoya !

Kyoya : What ?!

Ginga : No sex !

Kyoya : Why ?! ( look Ginga with a cute puppy eyes .)

Ginga : No means no !

Kyoya : I'll do it quick , I promise .

Ginga : Hell NO!

Kyoya : Hell Yeah !

Ginga : Hell NO !

Kyoya : ( Kiss Ginga's lips )

Ginga : Mm…( moaning )

Ginga Thoughts : Why does this always feel so good whenever Kyoya kiss me ?

Kyoya : ( explore Ginga's mouth with his tougue )

Ginga : ( let go to took some air ) Ah….

Kyoya : Ah…. ( tooking some air too )

Ginga : Kyoya , I'm hungry .

Kyoya : I'll make you full in no time . ( dark smirk )

Ginga thought's : Uh oh , I shoudn't said that , his dark smirk always reminds me of having 'it' .

Kyoya : ( lick Ginga's neck )

Ginga : Ah….

Kyoya : ( licks the bited mark on Ginga's neck )

Ginga : Ah…mm….

Kyoya : ( Strip Ginga's shirt )

Ginga : Ugh…. No Ah….

Kyoya : ( touch Ginga's body )

Ginga : ( the warmness of Kyoya's hand make Ginga moan so loudly ) Ahhh…mmm…

Kyoya : ( Strip Ginga's jeans )

Ginga : Hey , no !

Kyoya : ( Spread Ginga legs ) Im gonna make you mine , inside and outside …. Im going to cum inside you….. ( aiming for Ginga's entrance with his dick and enter )

Ginga : AH ! IT HURTS !  
Kyoya : ( cum insides Ginga )

Ginga : Ah ha ( gasping )

Kyoya : ( pulling out his own dick )

Ginga : ( hiss in pain )

Kyoya : ( kiss Ginga's lips )

Madoka : Hey , you guys ! Breakfast is ready ! Come down now !

Ginga : Ok , Just a moment ! ( Getting Dressed )

Kyoya : Ginga !

Ginga : Yes ?!

Kyoya : I wanna sleep with you again tonight….

Ginga : What ?! What did I just heard from you .

Kyoya : Me – In your room – tonight

Ginga : Fine ( sighed )

Kyoya : I love you , Ginga !

Ginga : I love you too , Kyoya !

( Downstairs )

Madoka : Ginga , I made a hamburger for you .

Ginga : Wow , thanks a lot Madoka !

Kyoya : Madoka , where are Kenta and Benkei ?

Madoka : They went to Bey Park to beybattle .

Ginga : Im going there after breakfast .

Kyoya : Me too .

Madoka : Shesh , you two lazy bums should be up earlier before them.

Ginga : Hm…

Madoka : I'll be going out for a while , so here's the key . If you want to go to Bey Park , lock the shop first .

Ginga : Ok ( taking the key from Madoka )

Kyoya : Ginga , lets have a battle later in Bey Park .

Ginga : ok , I need a bath first .

Kyoya : I want to bath with you .

Ginga : What The Hell ?

Kyoya : Please….

Ginga : Your request is getting bigger and bigger…..

Kyoya : Pretty please…..

Ginga : Fine , let's go.

Kyoya : Yes !

( The two of them went upstairs and bath together )

Ginga : ( Stripping himself naked )

Kyoya : ( nosebleed )

Ginga : Kyoya , your nose is bleeding !

Kyoya : I will be fine .

Ginga : ( getting into the bathtub)

Kyoya : ( Stripping himself too )

Ginga's thought's : Wow , Kyoya has a sexy body too….

Kyoya : What are you staring at ?

Ginga : Nothing ( Blushed )

Kyoya : Tell me !

Ginga : Don't wanna !

Kyoya : Come on , tell me…

Ginga : Alright , your body is so sexy…. ( Blushed )

Kyoya : (nosebleed again )

Kyoya thought's : Oh My God : When he say ' Alright , your body is so sexy ….' He is so cute , his blushing is as red his hair…..

( Both of them bath happily , until Madoka came home )

Madoka : Hm… the shops not lock , that means Ginga is still inside .

Madoka shouted : Ginga !

Ginga : Oh no ! Kyoya , get dressed !

Kyoya thought's : Why is our bathtime sex being interrupted ?

Ginga : Just Shut Up and get dressed ( Getting dressed ) I don't want to let Madoka see us in the bathroom .

Kyoya : Fine…

( The two of them went downstairs)

Madoka : Ginga , you're not at Bey Park yet ?

Ginga : Um….is obvious , right ? I'm right here …

Kyoya : Now we're about to go to Bey Park.

Ginga : Yeah , now we're heading to Bey Park .( walking towards the door with Kyoya )

Madoka : Alright , Bye then.

Alright , chapter 2 is done !


	3. Benkei , the big eater !

(Outside)

Ginga : Phew , that was close….

Kyoya : I thought we were goners…

Ginga : Not that serious , Kyoya….

Kyoya : Let's go to Bey Park !

Ginga : Ok , let's go !

Kyoya : race ya ! ( running off )

Ginga : Hey , I didn't agreed to….( chasing Kyoya )

Kyoya : ( arrived at BeyPark already) Hm… Where's Ginga ? (Looks behind)

Ginga : ( Gasping ) Huh…. You're fast , Kyoya …..

Kyoya : ( Smile ) Well , don't just stand there…. Let's go in.

Ginga : Ok . ( Walks in BeyPark with Kyoya )

Kenta : Hey , Ginga , finally ,you're arrive , battle with me !

Benkei : Kyoya , I want to battle with you !

Ginga : Kyoya , I think your battle with me would be later ?

Kyoya : I don't mind …..

Ginga : ( Smiles at Kyoya )

Kyoya thoughts : Oh no , his cute face again , i can't do it in public , I gotta snap out of it .

Ginga : Kenta ! Let's battle !

Kenta : Boo – Yah !

Kyoya : ( points launcher at Benkei ) Ready , Benkei ?

Benkei : Yes ,sir !

Ginga , Kyoya , Benkei and Kenta : 3 , 2, 1 , Let it Rip !

(The four of them had a great time in BeyPark for like a whole day .)

Ginga : Hey , guys ,we better get going , BeyPark is about to close ….

Benkei : B-b-b- Bull , I want to keep battling !

Kyoya : Well , you , if you want to , go home and pack your sleeping bags and slept here the whole night .

Ginga and Kenta : Hahaha ( burst with laughter )

Benkei : Hahaha , very funny !

( The four of them walk out from BeyPark. )

Benkei : I'm kinda hungry !

Kenta : Is that all you can think of ? ( sweatdropped)

Benkei : Of course , I'm so hungry I could eat a bull !

Ginga : Wow , what a big appetite you have , Benkei ….

Kyoya : Why not eat in that restaurant ? ( pointing at the restaurant )

Ginga : Ok , if is ok to Benkei ….

Benkei : Oh yes , everything is ok for me !

Kenta : Ah ha ha…..

(The four of them order a lot of food , especially Benkei again ….)

Benkei : This is food is delicious !

Kenta : Shesh…..

Ginga : Ahahaha… ( sweatdropped)

Kyoya : Stop eating like a bull !

Benkei : But I am a bull …

Kenta : Hahahaha…. ( burst out laughter)

( The four of them enjoy a meal and went home happily , their home is Madoka's shop ….)

Ginga : Ha ! I'm full , that's an excellent meal !

Kenta : Yeah , me too ! But someone here is much more happier when he's full . (Looking at Benkei .)

Benkei : Why is always me…

Madoka : Oh , hi guys , where had you been ? Did you guys beybattling for long hours again .

Ginga : That's what we do everyday .

Kenta : Yeah , and it was fun !

Madoka : Ok , Now hand me your beys ! I need to examined them , no beybattling for tomorrow !

Ginga : What ?! No way….. You already repair our bey a few days ago .

Madoka : But you guys had been beybattling for long hours ! Your bey must be worn out !

Benkei : B – b – b –Bull , no way , I want to Battle tomorrow !

Madoka : No means no !

Kenta : ( whispers to Ginga ) Ginga , Let's get outta here ….

Ginga : ( Whispers to Kenta ) Yeah , Pegasis isn't damaged , and Madoka just repair Pegasis two days ago …

Kyoya : ( Heard Ginga and Kenta's whisper and whispers to them ) My Leone had been repaired yesterday too….

Benkei : What are those three talking about ?

Madoka : ( About to explode ) Grrrr!

Ginga : Uh oh , what should we do ?

Kyoya : What else ? RUN !

( Kyoya , Benkei , Ginga and Kenta ran away from Madoka's shop and stop at a bench to rest ….)

Ginga : Um…guys , I don't think we should treat Madoka that way …..

Kenta : Uh , yeah , I agreed with you , Ginga , but who's idea to told us to run ?

( Everyone looks at Kyoya . )

Kyoya : Sorry , I didn't mean to …..

Benkei : Let's go back and apologise to her ….

Ginga : Maybe later because she must be in a bad mood now ….

Kenta : Hey , guys , what do you think if we went to apologise to Madoka now?

Benkei : She will surely explode again !

Ginga : And snatch our beys…

Kyoya : …to repair it and say " no beybattling tomorrow !"

Kenta : Ugh…..

Kyoya : Let's go and chow down a hotel . We'll apologise to her tomorrow…

Ginga : Yeah .

( The four of them went to the hotel and say they want a four bed in a room but this is what the worker say .)

Worker : Sorry , we don't have four beds in a room , but we do have two beds in a room …..

Ginga : Ok , then , Give me 2 rooms .

Worker : Ok , here's the rooms key ….

Kyoya : Ginga , I'll sleep in one room with you .

Ginga : Ok .

Kenta : Then , I'll sleep with Benkei then .

Benkei : Ok , Kenta , Let's go !

(Everyone went upstairs and prepare to get to bed )

Ginga with Kyoya room's

Ginga : I need a bath !

Kyoya : Me too , I want to bath with you !

Ginga : Ok….( blushed )

Kyoya : Now no one's going to interupt our bathtime sex ! ( dark smirk )

TO BE CONTINUE !


	4. Bath sex ? I think not

Ginga : Ugh …Yeah ….

Kyoya : I'm gonna turn the tap on , and put some shampoo …

Ginga : Suit yourself !

Kyoya : Strip yourself . (Starting to strip his own shirt )

Ginga : ( Standing there blushing )

Kyoya : What's wrong ? Do you want me to help you strip your shirts ?

Ginga : ( Blush redder ) No !

Kyoya thought's : Damn it , his reaction are just too cute , I just wanna strip him !

Kyoya : (Slam Ginga towards the wall ) If you won't want me to help you strip , I just help you , whether you like it or not .

Ginga : ( Blush even redder )

Kyoya : What's wrong ? To scared to move ? ( Untying Ginga's scarf )

Ginga : Kyoya…. Please …

Kyoya : Please what ?

Ginga : Strip me !

Kyoya : Good Boy , as you wish .

Kyoya strip Ginga's Jacket and shirt , and lick his nipples . After that , he unbuckle Ginga's belt and pull down his jeans , Ginga just blush the way Kyoya strip him . He then strip Ginga's boxer and carry him like bridal style and put him gently in the bathtub .

Ginga : Mmm….( warm water makes Ginga moan )

Kyoya : Let's begin !

Ginga : Begin what ? !

Kyoya : Begin our bathtime sex ! ( Lick Ginga's neck )

Ginga : Ahm….mmm….

Kyoya : ( Kiss Ginga's lips )

Ginga : …..

" KNOCK , KNOCK ! "

Kyoya : For Crying out loud , who the hell interrupt our bathtime sex again ?!

Ginga : I'll go check it out ! You stay in the bathroom , ok ? ( getting dressed )

Worker : Hello ? anyone in there ?

Ginga : Yes ? ( open door )

Worker : Oh yes ! Here's the backpack that you leave downstairs , sir !

Ginga : Thank you ! I almost forgot it !

Worker : I will be going , sir ! Have a good time !

Ginga : Alright ! Thanks a lot ! ( Closed door )

Kyoya : Now can we continue our bathtime sex ?

Ginga : Is that all you can think of ?

Kyoya : Yes , and I get to strip you again !

Ginga : Pervert !

Kyoya : ( slam Ginga towards the wall )

Ginga : Not again …..

Kyoya : Is again and again , I'm gonna have sex with you until im satisfied . ( About to strip Ginga's jacket .)

" Knock ! Knock ! "

Kyoya : WRAHHHH ! Who the hell is interrupting us again ?!

Ginga : Calm down , I'll go check who is it .

Kyoya : I'm gonna kill the guy who interrupt us !

Ginga : Do you want anyone to know we're are couples ?

Kyoya : ( Calm's down )

Ginga : ( Open doors )

Kenta : Ginga , I can't sleep …

Ginga : Why Kenta ?

Kenta : Benkei sleep the whole space of the king – size bed !

Ginga : He's always like that ! Why don't you sleep in our room tonight ?

Kenta : If is ok with Kyoya ?

Ginga : Kyoya …. ( turns around to Kyoya )

Kyoya : Fine…..

Kenta : Thanks guys . ( entering the room )

Ginga : Im gonna need a bath .

Kenta : Ok .

Kyoya : Kenta , tell Ginga I'm sleeping first , I'm exhausted !

Kenta : Ok .

( 10 minutes later )

Ginga : Phew …. That was a good bath ! ( coming out from the bathroom )

Kenta : Ginga !

Ginga : Hm ?

Kenta : Kyoya felt asleep !

Ginga : He must be tired !

Kenta : Me too ! ( yawning )

Ginga : Let's get some sleep and tomorrow we have some business to do .

Kenta : What business ?

Ginga : Madoka Business Apology . ( getting ready for bed )

Kenta : Yeah . ( Climbing up the bed )

Ginga turns the light off and went to sleep , Kyoya sleep at the left side of the bed , while Ginga sleep in the middle and Kenta sleep at the right side of the bed . The three of them sleep soundly .

_End of chapter 4 , there's still more to come !_


	5. Ryuga approach again

The next morning …

Kenta : Ah…..( Yawning ) Ah , that was a great sleep ! ( Looks at Ginga ) Ginga , wake up !

Ginga : Um… ( Getting annoyed )

Kenta : Wake up , you say we have some business to attend !

Ginga : Um…..( Getting annoyed ) Let me sleep a little longer ….

Kenta : Waking up Ginga is sure is hard …. ( sweatdropped )

Kyoya : Ah…. ( Yawning )

Kenta : At least Kyoya is awake …

Kyoya : Hm… Kenta , you're awake ?

Kenta : Yeah….. but Ginga is still asleep !

Kyoya looks at Ginga and thought ' Ginga is so cute when he is sleeping ' . Kyoya can feel himself blushing and Kenta just stare at him .

Kenta : Kyoya , what's wrong with you , are you sick ? Your face is so red !

Kyoya : Nothing , is just a bit hot in here .

Kenta : Should we wake Ginga up now ?

Kyoya : You wake him up , I need to get change !

Kenta : Not again , I just don't know how to wake him up ….

Kyoya : Do I have to do everything ?

Kenta : Apparently …

Kyoya walks over to Ginga and wake him up .

Kyoya : Ginga , c'mon , wake up , you are just like a big baby !

Kenta : ( Getting Dressed ) I think I need to wake Benkei up !

Kyoya : Yeah , You wake him up while I wake this one up !

Kenta : Ahaha ( Sweatdropped and walks to the door and open it ) I will be going down the hotel after I wake Benkei up ! ( Close door )

Kyoya : Ginga , wake up !

Ginga : Um….. Let me sleep a little longer !

Kyoya : Im tired of waking you up now ! ( Getting pissed )

Ginga : ZzzzzZzzz….

Kyoya : Unless….( Pin Ginga down and lick his neck )

Ginga : ( Eyes widened ) Ok , Ok , I'm up ! Stop licking me !

Kyoya : You still owe me something , remember ?

Ginga : ( Blushed ) …..

Kyoya : I'm not satisfied yet !

Ginga : Stop it !

Kyoya : Once I begin , I won't stop until you and I are satisfied ! ( Kiss Ginga 's lips )

Ginga : Ahm….mm… ( Moaning )

Kyoya : ( Strip Ginga's Pyjamas until he is naked . )

The sudden of cold breeze hit the touch of Ginga's naked body and Ginga begins to shivered .

Ginga : Let's stop this , is getting kinda of cold .

Kyoya : I know you well Ginga , you will enjoy the sex later . ( Stroke Ginga's dick )

Ginga : Kyoya , more , more !

Kyoya : Told ya you will like it !

Ginga : I want more , harder !

Kyoya : As you wish ! ( Stroke Ginga's erection faster and harder )

Ginga : ( Gasping ) Hahaha…..I feel so good ….

Kyoya : Because your body is perfect for sexual usage !

Ginga : Pervert , Kyoya !

Kyoya : ( Lick Ginga's nipples and pinch them )

Ginga : Ah.…

Kyoya : I'll end this quick because Kenta is waiting downstairs for us ! ( Suck Ginga's dick )

Ginga : Arh…mm…

Kyoya : I'm gonna cum .

Ginga : Cum inside me !

Kyoya : ( Aiming his dick into Ginga's entrance )

Ginga : Arh….

Kyoya : ( Cum inside Ginga ) SPLURT !

Ginga : ( pant ) ah ah…..

Kyoya : That was good , you want the next round ?

Ginga : No way , you say Kenta is waiting for us !

Kyoya : Fine, get dressed and let's get outta here !

Ginga : Ok.

Downstairs…

Kenta :What took you guys so long ?

Kyoya : Nothing , so how did you wake Benkei up ?

Kenta : Attract him with some food and he fell for it , is a piece of cake !

Benkei : B-B-Bull ! You little thing broke my secret !

Ginga : Hahahaha… Ok , let's go now , We need to apologise to Madoka , remember ?

Kyoya : Yeah .

In front of Madoka's shop …..

Ginga : Hello , anyone here ? ( opens door )

Madoka : Welcome ….oh , hi Ginga …. ( Angry face )

Kenta : Madoka, we're sorry , we didn't mean to hurt your feelings…..

Ginga : Yeah ,we're sorry…..

Madoka : ( Smiles at them ) Apology accept !

Ginga : ( Grin ) Thanks a lot Madoka !

Benkei : ( Stomach growling ) Rrr…..

Everyone looks at Benkei and laugh !

Madoka : You guys must be hungry , right ?

Ginga :Yeah .

Madoka : I made lunch , come and eat .

Everyone : Hooray !

After lunch , they all went out again beybattling ( This is what they do everyday )

While they are walking , they saw Ryuga destroying BeyPark .

Ryuga : Wrahahaha ! L- Drago , crush it !

Ginga : Grr…. That bastard !

Kyoya : ( Staring at him )

Kyoya thought's : I won't forgive this guy , he make Ginga lost a father and now he is trying to destroy the Park ? Unforgavable !

TO BE CONTINUE !

* * *

Review my story , I just want to know how you guys feel about the story only , so please review !

Ginga : Phew ~ we made it until chapter 5 , how many more chapter should we need to make ?

Me : I don't know , maybe this is a never ending chapter ...

Ginga : What ?! No way !

Kyoya : Yes Way ! I get to have lots of sex with Ginga . ( smirking at Ginga )

Ginga : Help ... ( Run away )

Kyoya : ( Chase Ginga )

Me : Kyoya , go , go , go !

I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE METAL FIGHT !


	6. Epic battle ?

Ryuga : Why do i have to be the bad guy destroying everything ?

Me : Because you're evil !

Ginga : Hahaha

Kyoya : Pegaleone does not own Metal Fight Beyblade !

Me : Thanks Kyoya !

* * *

Ryuga : ( Noticed Ginga ) Well ,well , is been a while , Ginga ! ( Smirking )

Ginga : ( Glaring at Ryuga ) Grr…. Ryuga , you better stop destroying BeyPark before anyone gets hurt !

Ryuga :Then , let me destroy you in a beybattle first !

Ginga : ( Points launcher at Ryuga ) That's fine with me !

Ryuga : I wonder if you still have the power I haven steal yet . ( Insulting Ginga )

Ginga : Grr… What did you just say ?

Kenta : Ginga , don't listen to him !

Madoka : you will end up just like the last time , Ginga !

Ginga : ( Calming down ) Thanks , Kenta , Madoka for reminding me !

Ryuga : Grr… You double bastard ! Ruing my plans ! ( Glaring at Kenta and Madoka )

Kyoya : Ginga , let me battle with him ! ( Looking at Ginga with full of confidence )

Ginga : You don't have to , Kyoya ….

Kyoya : Let me do it , please !

Ginga : Kyoya ….

Kyoya : I don't want to see you being hurt by that bastard again .

Ginga : Um….. (thinking whether to let Kyoya or not )

Kyoya 's thought : I don't want Ginga to get hurt again . I don't have a choice … I will fight to protect Ginga because I love him , I can't let anything happen to him …..

Kyoya : Just let me do this once !

Ginga : No ! I want to do this on my own .

Kyoya : Ginga…., fine , there's no stoping you ….

Ryuga : Well then ,let's begin !

Ryuga launch L-Drago and L- Drago makes a massive explosion just to create a stadium . The stadium was in a tall tower .

Ryuga : ( Retreiving L – Drago and ready his bey again )

Ginga : 3 !

Ryuga : 2 !

Ginga : 1 !

Ryuga and Ginga : Let it rip !

Ginga : Go Pegasis , give it all you got !

Pegasis appear and dash directly towards L-Drago . That attack almost gave L-Drago a stadium out .

Ryuga : Grr…. How the hell did he get so strong in such a damn short time ?!

Ginga : That's not over yet , Pegasis , keep attacking !

Ryuga : Grr… L-Drago , Dark Roar !

L-Drago approached and roar loudly . L- Drago manage to push Pegasis back .

Ginga : Don't give up , Pegasis . Push it back hard !

Ryuga : Dark Move ! Dragon Emperor soaring Bite Strike !

Ginga : Pegasis !

L-Drago change mode and a solo dragon turn into three dragons . L – Drago dash towards Pegasis . Pegasis got hit directly and was about to get a stadium out too.

Ryuga : Grr…. Almost had him !

Ginga : Special move ! Pegasis , Star Blast attack !

Pegasis flew up high and dash directly towards L-Drago from above . Suddenly , Ryuga himself turn into a monster .

Ginga : Ryuga ?

Ryuga : WRAHHH!

Benkei : What is wrong with him ?

Madoka : He's like a complete other person …

Kyoya : He's gone even stronger ! Look at his bey !

L-Drago has dark aura around it , everytime L – Drago attack , it will gain more power .

Ginga : Oh no , Pegasis ! Ryuga , what happen to you ?!

Ryuga : L-Drago ! Dark move ! Dragon Emperor Soaring Destruction !

L- Drago hit Pegasis with a massive blow . after that blow , Pegasis manage to survive but Ginga got blown away by the strong wave !

Ginga : Aaahh ! ( About to fall of the tower )

Kyoya : Ginga !

Ginga : I'm fine ! ( Climbing back up )

Kenta : You can do this , Ginga !

Madoka : Yeah ! We believe in ya !

Ginga's thought : Grr….this Person standing infront of me , is not Ryuga at all ? Is he being control by L- Drago ? I did heard my father said that the forbidden bey L – Drago can control the blader….. ( Looking at Pegasis' rotation and strength ) Pegasis ' condition is decreasing … What should I do ? Is like I can't even compete .

Kyoya : Ginga ! Use the special move you created !

Ginga : Huh ? What special move ?

( They have trained it before I start chapter 1 , my bad XD )

Kyoya : Don't pretend you don't even know !

Ginga : *Gulp * T-that special move ? I can't even control it ….

Kyoya : Use it now , you might still have a chance !

Ginga : Ok ! Pegasis !

Pegasis appeared and run around the stadium . Pegasis spinning around the stadium is creating a vaccum .

Ryuga : I don't know what the hell is this , L –Drago , Dragon Emperor Soaring Destruction !

Ginga : Pegasis , Special move , Storm Bringer !

Pegasis and L-drago clash together in the stadium ! But the last one standing is L – Drago ! Pegasis lost in a sleep out !

Ginga : Pegasis…..

Kenta : Ginga lost again …?

Ryuga : That's not enough ! L- Drago !

L-Drago appear and crash into Pegasis .

Ryuga : The blader was destroyed but not the bey ! ( Smirking )

Ginga : Stop it ! What is wrong with you ? The battle is over ! Pegasis ! ( Tears are form in Ginga's eyes )

Suddenly , a bey knock out L –Drago . Ryuga retrieved his bey . The unkown bey who knock out L – Drago happens to be Rock Leone .

Kyoya : What the hell is wrong with you ? The battle has been decided and you're still trying to destroy the bey ?

Ryuga : Yes , because I want Ginga to never pick up a bey !

Ginga : ( both feelings of crying and angry ) Grr….

Kyoya : Then , battle with me !

Ginga : Kyoya , no !

Ryuga : I have no interested in battling you , Kyoya , all I want is Ginga's power !

Kyoya : You're running away ? Scardy cat ?

Ryuga disappeared as a lightning shot .

Benkei : Man ! He's like a lightning rod !

Suddenly , Ginga pass out .

Madoka : Ginga ! ( Running towards Ginga )

Kenta : Ginga ! (Running towards Ginga too )

Madoka touch Ginga's forehead .

Madoka : Ginga is having a fever !

Kyoya : take him back to the shop ! ( Picking up Pegasis )

The five of them went back to Madoka 's shop . Kyoya carry Ginga in his back. While Kenta , Madoka and Benkei walked behind .

Ginga's thought : Kyoya , thanks for everything . If it wasn't the special move you reminded me , I would have lost very badly . You always help me when I'm in big trouble . Thanks a lot , Kyoya Tategami .

Kyoya 's thought : Luckily , I didn't overacted or else Madoka , Kenta or Benkei might know Ginga and I were couples .

TO BE CONTINUE

* * *

Ginga : Wahh ! Ryuga , you big bully ! You almost destroy Pegasis !

Ryuga : You say that's what evil do , right ?

Kyoya : You're so cute when you're crying , Ginga !

Ginga : Why do i have to be the uke ?

Ryuga : Because you're so cute . ( pinch Ginga's cheek )

Ginga : ouch ! What was that for ?

Kyoya : Get away from Ginga , bastard , don't you ever touch him ! ( Punch Ryuga )

Ryuga : Ow !

Me : ( swaetdropped ) haha , ok , hope you guys review it ! there's more to come !


	7. Ginga's sick day

Ginga : Oh no ! If I'm having a cold , that means…..I will be having medicines…No !

Kyoya : Lucky for me , I'm not you !

Ginga : I would rather die than having medicine ….

Kyoya : ( Hugs Ginga ) If something happens to you , what should I do ?

Me : This is sure is a perfect couple . Well , I do not own Metal Fight Beyblade !

* * *

When they got in front of Madoka's shop . Madoka quickly open the door to let her friends in .

Madoka : Kyoya , give me Ginga's Pegasis , I'll repair it as soon as possible .

Kyoya : Ok , then ! I'll bring Ginga upstairs to let him rest .

Madoka : I'll call the doctor too !

Kenta : I must get home now , is getting pretty late ! I'll come see Ginga tomorrow morning ,ok ? ( Walking towards the door )

Benkei : Me too .

Madoka : Bye , you two !

Kyoya went upstairs and gently put Ginga on his bed .

Kyoya : Ginga , I'll go get some ice , I will be back for a while !

Ginga : No , stay with me …(Weak voices )

Kyoya : I need to get the ice for you , your temperature is rising .

Ginga : No…..Just stay with me …please….

Kyoya : ok…( sit besides Ginga's bed )

Ginga : ( Get up and hug Kyoya )

Kyoya : ( shocked but hugs Ginga back )

Madoka : Hey guys ! The doctor is here ! ( Shouting from downstairs )

Ginga : What doctor ?

Kyoya : Madoka call the doctor so that the doctor can give you a checkup and the medicine .

Ginga : No ?! Medicine ?! ( Getting scared )

Kyoya : What's wrong ?

Ginga : I hate medicine . ( Showing angry faces )

Kyoya : You're so cute when you're angry . ( Smirking at Ginga )

Ginga : I'm not cute !

A few moments later …..

Madoka : The doctor say is just a cold , all he had to do is take it easy .

Kyoya : Thank goodness !

Madoka : I'll be getting ready for bed , You stay here , ok , Kyoya ?

Kyoya : Ok…..

( Madoka walk towards the door and open it to heas towards her room . )

Kyoya : Ha ! I'm exhausted ! ( Laying on the bed besides Ginga's bed )

Kyoya looks at Ginga's cute face for a moment and touch his forehead .

Kyoya : Still in a fever .

Suddenly , Ginga grab Kyoya's wrist .

Kyoya : ( Shocked )

Ginga : Kyoya … sleep with me ….

Kyoya : Ok , Ginga . ( Smiling )

Both of them hug each other and sleep .

Kyoya : ( Kiss Ginga's forehead ) Get well soon !

Ginga : ZzzZzzzzz…..

Kyoya : H-He's asleep ? You're mean , Ginga !

Ginga : Hahaha , got fooled !

Kyoya : *piss of * You're awake ?!

Ginga : Yeah , that's sweet of you to kiss me !

Kyoya : ( Blushed )

Ginga : Aw…Look at you , your face is so red !

Ginga's thought : Haha , is so funny teasing Kyoya , that's what you get for teasing me before .

Kyoya : Ginga , get well soon , I wonder when I can have sex with you again ? ( Groping Ginga's ass )

Ginga : ( Blush )

Kyoya : Aw….Now who's the one got blushed ? (smirking )

Kyoya's thought : You think I get tease that easily ? Look at his face , he so cute ~ I just want to pin him down and fuck him ! ( Keep staring at Ginga )

Ginga : Kyoya , why are you staring at me ?

Kyoya : You look so sexy when your face is red ! ( starting to drool pervertly )

Ginga : You're not going to do something , aren't you ? ( feeling afraid )

Kyoya : No , I won't do anything , but I'll give you this ! ( Kiss Ginga's lips suddenly )

Ginga : Mmm….( Moaning )

Kyoya : ( Keep kissing )

Ginga : ( Breaks kiss ) Kyoya , stop , I'm having a cold , you might get a cold too.

Kyoya : I don't care ! ( Kiss Ginga's lips again )

Ginga : ( Breaks kiss ) No ! I don't want you to catch my cold too .

Kyoya : Ok , if it wasn't thanks to that Ryuga guy , you wouldn't get a cold and now I can't even kiss you …..

Ginga : Is that all you can think of ? ( Blush and sweatdrop )

Kyoya : Yeah ! I'll get revenge for whatever that guy did to you !

Ginga : Kyoya , no , he's dangerous ! You will get hurt seriously !

Kyoya : He'll pay for this ! ( not listening to Ginga )

Ginga's thought : Oh no ! He's not listening to me ! Don't do it , Kyoya , he's very dangerous ! Hm…I got an idea !

Ginga : ( arms wrapped around Kyoya softly and gently ) Kyoya …..please don't go….you will get hurt too , what should I do if you get hurt ? ( cute face )

Kyoya : ( Mega nosebleed ) O-Ok , I won't go…..

Ginga's thought : Wow , I didn't know that my cute actually works , my cute face even gave Kyoya a nosebleed ! Maybe I should tease him using my cute face next time !

Ginga : Kyoya , here ! ( gives tissue to Kyoya ) Wipe it ! You're having a nosebleed !

Kyoya : Thanks ! ( accepting tissues )

Ginga : Yawn…. ( Yawning )

Kyoya : Let's get some sleep ! ( finish wiping his nosebleed )

Ginga : Ok !

Kyoya : ( Laying on the bed , waiting for Ginga to join in)

Ginga : ( Joins in and sleep with Kyoya )

Kyoya : Good night , Ginga !

Ginga : Good night , Kyoya !

The next morning …..

Kyoya : Achoo ! ( suddenly woke up )

Ginga : Kyoya ? ( wake up because of Kyoya's sneezing )

Kyoya : I think I'm having a cold !

Ginga : You must have catch my cold ! So sorry , Kyoya !

Kyoya : Is not your fault .

Ginga : I think I don't have a cold anymore ( touching his won forehead ) Great , no more medicine for me !

Kyoya : Speaking of medicine , do I need to take medicine ?

Ginga : I think yes …

Kyoya : Ah – no ! I hate medicine !

Ginga : So you're just same like me , eh ?

Kyoya : Medicines are yucky !

Ginga : I know what you mean ! I'll go get Madoka ! ( running of already )

Kyoya : Hey ! Ginga ! Oh – no , damn it ! I need to take medicines too ?

TO BE CONTINUE …..

* * *

Kyoya : Oh no ! Now's my turn to have a cold ? I hate medicine !

Ginga : Pftt ! ( about to burst his laughter )

Kyoya : Grr …. ( getting piss )

Ginga : Don't worry , you will be fine In no time !

Me : Hahaha , hope you guys like it , review my story , just a short review , that's all ! XD


	8. Kyoya's sick day

Kyoya : Ginga , I still haven mention that your cute face cause me a nosebleed ….

Ginga : Yeah right , you say that I'm cute , right ? Then ….

Kyoya : Then what ?

Ginga : Can you help me and Pegaleone do the disclaimer while dancing ? ( Cute face )

Kyoya : * Nosebleed and pass out *

Me : I guess he have a super mega – nosebleed to dead , Ginga ….

Ginga : Huh …. Then , Should I do the disclaimer ?

Me : Go on !

Ryuga : Pegaleone doesn't own Metal Fight Beyblade !

Ginga : Hey ! Ryuga , you stole my place for the act !

Ryuga : Whatever !

* * *

Downstairs …..

Ginga : Hey , Madoka , you still have the medicine that you gave me yesterday ?

Madoka : Um , yeah . You still having a cold , Ginga ? ( Finding medicine for Ginga )

Ginga : No , Kyoya needs it , he caught my cold .

Madoka : O , is right here . ( Passing the medicine to Ginga )

Ginga : ( accepting medicine ) Thanks , Madoka .

Madoka : Ok , your welcome .

Upstairs …..

Ginga : Kyoya ?

Kyoya : What ?

Ginga : Here is the medicine .

Kyoya : Ah ,no thanks , I'm fine …. ACHOO !

Ginga : Yeah , right ! Just take it , you will get worst later .

Kyoya : No way !

Ginga : C'mon , just take the medicine !

Kyoya : Not in a million year !

Ginga : Why , you stubborn !

Ginga's thought : Gr….why is he always so stubborn ? I know ! I use my cute face technique again !

Kyoya 's thought : What is he thinking ?

Ginga : ( Hug Kyoya softly ) Kyoya , take this medicine , please … ( cute face )

Kyoya : ( nosebleed )

Ginga : take the medicine , please ? Just do this for me ….

Kyoya : Alright …. ( wipes nosebleed )

Ginga : Let me get the spoon .

Kyoya 's thought : Arh ! Fell for Ginga's cute face again ! But he is actually cute …..

Ginga : Here . ( feeding Kyoya )

Kyoya : ( Mouth wide open )

Ginga : ( Pass water to him )

Kyoya : ( Drinks water ) Is kinda sweet when you feed me .

Ginga : Sweet ?

Kyoya : Yeah , the medicine is sweet when you are the one feeding me .

Ginga : ( Blushed ) Really ?

Kyoya : Let's have some "fun " once my cold is gone , ok ?

Ginga : Um….ok . ( Blush redder )

Kyoya 's thought : Well , Ginga looks like the master of making people having nosebleed , while I am the master of making people blush …

Kyoya : I want to go out , you wanna come along, Ginga ?

Ginga : You're having a cold and you want to go out ?

Downstairs …

Madoka : Ginga , Kenta's here !

Upstairs …..

Ginga : Ok ,just a moment ! ( getting dressed )

Kyoya : Well , looks like your going out too .

Ginga : Well , you could come along too , if you like .

Kyoya : I am definitely coming with you , who knows , that Ryuga will suddenly pop out again .

Ginga : aw…. , your precious , Kyoya . ( kiss Kyoya's cheek )

Kyoya : ( blush )

Downstairs …

Kenta : Ginga ! Are you ok ? Does your cold still exist ?

Ginga : No !

Kenta : Where's Kyoya ?

Ginga : Him ? Upstairs .

Kenta : Why ?

Ginga : He caught my cold .

Kenta : Pfft ! ( about to laugh out loud )

Ginga : What's so funny ?

Kenta : Behind you . ( Points at Ginga )

Ginga turn around and saw Kyoya and he was shocked .

Ginga : Kyoya ? When did you came down ? I didn't notice .

Kyoya : Yeah , right , too dumb to notice me ? Or am I invisible ? Or maybe did you loose your glasses ?

Ginga : Hmph ! Whatever ! Let's go out !

Kenta : Kyoya , are you sure you wanna come along ? You're having a cold …

Kyoya : I'm fine !

Ginga : If you say so .

The three of them went out and saw Benkei dashing towards them .

Benkei : B –b-b-Bull ! Kyoya ,buddy ! ( about to hug Kyoya )

Kyoya : Uh – oh ! ( Push Benkei away ) Back of , Benkei !

Kenta : hahaha , he never change !

Ginga : What brings you here ? Benkei ?

Benkei : I heard that Kenta wants to come here , so maybe we should hang out together .

Kenta : O , by the way , Ginga, what are we going to do today ?

Ginga : I can't beybattle , my bey is still repairing .

Kyoya : then , what should we do ?

Ginga : Why not stay inside the house ? Since Kyoya's having a cold .

Kyoya 's thought : No , don't say it ! Benkei is gonna –

Benkei : You have a cold ? Kyoya , buddy ?

Kyoya : No , is not that bad !

Kenta : Let's just get inside since Ginga and Kyoya have problems .

Benkei : Fine , then !

The four friends went inside Madoka's shop and when they open the shop , they smell something sweet .

Ginga : What's that smell ?

Kyoya : What smell ?

Kenta : Kyoya , of course you can't smell , you're having a cold .

Kyoya : Tch , whatever !

Benkei : Let's go to the kitchen .

They went to the kitchen and saw freshly baked cake on the table .

Ginga : It must be Madoka's cake , right ?

Kenta : Is sure does .

Benkei : B-b-b-b-Bull , I can't stand it , I want to eat it !

Kyoya : Is that all you can think of , food ?

Just then , Madoka was about to go in the kitchen , she saw the boys around the table about to have a slice of the cake . She quickly shouted .

Madoka : HEY ! WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING ? STEALING MY CAKE WITHOUT ASKING ME ? YOU GUYS ARE SO DEAD !

Everyone : Ugh ….

TO BE CONTINUE …

* * *

Ginga : That cake is so sweet . I want a bite of it .

Kyoya : Yeah , right . You and Benkei are just the same .

Ginga : Better that you !

Kyoya : What did you say ?

Ginga : Nothing …. ( Scared )

Kyoya : Say it , or I'll do it the hard way !

Ginga : Arh ,no …. ( Running away )

Kyoya: well , then … ( chasing Ginga )

Kenta : Pegaleone does not own us ! And please review or else she thinks you guys doesn't like her story and she will not continue it and the story will just stop here …

Me : Hey , who told you to add so many shit stuff , Kenta ? You're fired !

Kenta : hahahaha , just kidding !


	9. cake ?

Ginga : Yawn….. ( yawn ) I'm so bored . Can I have the cake now ?

Me : No !

Benkei : B-b-b-b-Bull , I want it now ! Or else I'm gonna explode !

Me : No means no !

Kyoya : Seriously , why do you guys like to eat ?

Ginga and Benkei : Because we love food …..

Kyoya : ( sweatdropped )

Me : Kenta , disclaimer !

Kenta : Pegaleone doesn't own Metal Fight Beyblade .

* * *

Ginga : Ahaha , hi Madoka ! How's it going ?

Madoka : Not going well ! ( scream again ) Don't you guys dare to touch my cake without my permission !

Kenta : Aw…c'mon , can we at least have a slice of the cake …..?

Ginga : Yeah, pretty please ?

Kyoya : Hmph ! I'm not gonna eat that ! (walk away )

Benkei : Then , Kyoya's cake will be mine too !

Kenta : Please , Madoka !

Madoka : Alright , since you ask me nicely , is fine to give it to you !

Ginga : Alright !

Moments later …

Kenta : WHAT ?!

Ginga : We need to clean up the shop ?!

Benkei : Why should we have to clean up the shop ?

Kenta : Yeah , no fair !

Madoka : Because you guys want my cake , so you have to do some chores if you want that delicious cake .

Ginga : Oh , c'mon , is only a slice of cake .

Madoka : ( shouted ) I TOOK 5 DAYS, 5 HOURS, 5 MINUTES AND 5 SECONDS , JUST TO BAKE THAT DAMN CAKE ! AND LETTING YOU GUYS EAT IT IS JUST A BIG WASTE ! I WOULD RATHER EAT IT ! SO JUST SHUT UP AND CLEAN THE SHOP IF YOU WANT THE FUCKING CAKE !

Kenta : Ok , calm down …. We'll clean up the shop …

Kyoya : Tch , I'm lucky I'm not the greedy one , or else I need to clean up a damn shop . I'm going upstairs to rest . ( going upstairs )

Madoka : So , just clean up the shop before I come back , I need to go out for a little while . Bye .( walking out )

Kenta : Hmph !

Ginga : ( watching Madoka walking away ) Neh ….i don't want to clean the shop , I'll give up on that stupid cake !

Kenta : Yeah , me too ! ( throwing the broom away )

Benkei : Me three ! ( throw away the mop ) Or maybe not !

Moment later …..

Ginga : Switch on the TV .

Kenta : Ok !

Upstairs …..

Kyoya : What are they doing ? Aren't they suppose to be clearing the shop ? Why is there the sound of the television ? I can't sleep like this ! Is noisy ! I'm going down to complain because I need some rest ! Or else I can't have sex with Ginga. ( smirk )

Downstairs ….

Ginga : Hahaha ! Look at that guy , he is so dumb !

Kenta : Haha ! even though there's a trap ahead , he's still walking forward !

Kyoya : Hey ! Keep it down ! I can't sleep like this !

Ginga : Sorry , Kyoya ….

Kyoya : Aren't you guys suppose to be cleaning up the shop ?

Kenta : Neh….

Kyoya : Where's Benkei ?

Ginga : He really can't stand against the smell of the cake … so he went to clean up the shop ….. ( pointing at the busy Benkei )

Kenta : Ahahaha…

Benkei : B-b-b-b-Bull ! I want that cake ! (sweeping roughly )

Kyoya : ( sweatdropped ) I'm going upstairs to rest , just lower the volume of the TV .

Ginga : Ok ..

Upstairs ….

Kyoya : Ha ….. I'm so tired . I didn't usually use up all my energy that quickly . Maybe is because of the cold ?

Downstairs ….

Ginga : Yawn …. ( yawning ) Kenta , I want to go up and see Kyoya . You stay here ,ok ?

Kenta : Ok !

Upstairs ….

Kyoya : I wonder when I can have sex with Ginga again ? ( smirk ) ( Is that all he can think of ? DX )

Ginga : ( opens door )

Kyoya : Uh – oh , Is Ginga , I'll better pretend to sleep !

Ginga : Kyoya ?

Kyoya : Zzz…..

Ginga : He's asleep …. ( Looks at Kyoya's face ) But he is so cute !

Kyoya's thought : What ? Cute ? I'm not cute !

Ginga : Maybe I can touch him for a little while ?

Kyoya's thought : Touch me ? Holy crap , I'm awake ! I may be shivering !

Ginga : ( touch Kyoya's hair ) So silky ….!

Kyoya's thought : Stop petting me ! I'm not a cat !

Ginga : (touch Kyoya's neck ) So warm…..

Kyoya's thought : I can't take it anymore !

Kyoya : ( eyes widened and grab Ginga's wrist )

Ginga : ( blush ) You're awake all the time ?

Kyoya : ( smirk ) Yeah …. ( pull Ginga closer and kiss his lips )

Ginga : Mmmm….

Kyoya : ( Breaks kiss )Want to sleep with me , Ginga ?

Ginga : Ok . ( kiss Kyoya's cheek )

Kyoya : ( hugs Ginga ) Never leave me again , ok ?

Ginga : ( kiss Kyoya's forehead ) ok .

Downstairs …..

Madoka : I'm back !

Kenta : Hey , Madoka !

Madoka : Where's Ginga and Benkei ? Are you guys done with the cleaning ?

Kenta : Well , Ginga and I gave up on the cake . Benkei was still cleaning the shop . Ginga went upstairs to see Kyoya .

Madoka : Hmph ! I'll just gave the cake to Benkei only !

Kenta : Whatever ! He just can't stand the smell of the cake only .

Upstairs …

Kyoya : Ginga ….. are you awake ?

Ginga : Zzz….

Kyoya : He's asleep , I just don't know why I can't sleep … ( hugs Ginga tightly )

Ginga : ( wake up ) Kyoya … you're hugging me to tight …

Kyoya : Sorry , I just can't sleep …..

Ginga : Let me help you ! ( hugs Kyoya )

Kyoya : Ginga …. This is not going to help me !

Ginga : Then , what do you want to do ?

Kyoya : I just want to have sex with ya !

Ginga : Pervert ! ( blush )

Kyoya : But I can't !

Ginga : ( relief ) Why ?

Kyoya : Because I'm having a fucking cold !

Downstairs …..

Madoka : Guys ! Come down here ! Lunch is ready !

Upstairs …

Ginga : Ok !

TO BE CONTINUE ….

* * *

Ginga : Haha , Benkei is the only one cleaning up the shop because of a slice of a damn cake !

Benkei : That's not funny !

Kenta : He just can't stop eating !

Me : I hope you guys like it ! I know is sucks a lot !


	10. Truth or Dare?

**Ginga : Lunch time , what will Madoka cook today ?**

**Kyoya : Is that all you can think of ? Anyways , where's Benkei ?**

**Kenta : he's right there , eating the whole piece of the cake . ( pointing at Benkei )**

**Madoka : What are you doing ? I say only a slice ! A slice !**

**Benkei : I clean up the shop myself only , so I need to eat the whole cake !**

**Kenta , Ginga and Kyoya : ( sweatdropped )**

**Me : Well , I do not own Metal Fight Beyblade .**

* * *

Downstairs at the dining table ….

Kenta : Hey , Madoka , what did you cook ?

Madoka : Nothing special , just noodles .

Benkei : Nothing special ? I rather go out and eat …

Madoka : Benkei ! You only love to eat tasty food , you should eat some noodles !

Kyoya : Hey , guys !

Ginga : What did you cook ?

Madoka : Just noodles because someone here is having a cold . ( looking at Kyoya )

Kyoya : What ? I didn't mean to be sick !

Ginga : Is ok , Let's eat already !

Everyone enjoy the noodles although is a bit untasty ….

Ginga : Ok , we're done eating , what should we do now ?

Kenta : Let's play something else .

Benkei : Like what ?

Kenta : I know ! Let's play truth and dare !

Madoka : Well , count me out !

Ginga : Ok , then , suit yourself , Madoka !

Kenta : I'll go first ! Ginga , truth or dare ?

Ginga : Um….dare !

Kenta : What should I give a dare to you ? I know ! Ginga , go kiss Kyoya !

Ginga : ( blush ) What ?

Ginga's thought : I need to act normal , I can't let Kenta or Benkei know Kyoya and I have feelings …

Kyoya 's thought : Holy shit ! Damn you Kenta ! ( blush )

Ginga : Um…. Kenta , can I skip this dare , and you can give another …..

Kenta : No way ! go kiss Kyoya now ! ( grinning )

Ginga : ( Looking at Kyoya and blush ) Um…..

Kyoya : ( Blush )

Kenta : C'mon !

Ginga : ( kiss Kyoya immediately )

Kyoya : ( eyes widened )

Kyoya's thought : Grrr… Ginga , now you did it ! I didn't know if I can control myself or not ? If I can't , I'm gonna …..

Ginga's thought : Kyoya , I know what you're thinking ! Please don't do anything to me …

Kenta : Um , Ginga , how much more time do you need to kiss Kyoya ?

Ginga : Sorry , Kyoya … ( breaks kiss and blush )

Ginga : Now's my turn ….. Kyoya , truth or dare ?

Kyoya : Dare !

Ginga : Um ….. Touch me ….

Ginga's thought : Aw F**k ! Why did I say that for ?

Kyoya : ( Blush )

Kyoya's thought : Ginga ! Do you want me to go insane ?

Kyoya : Guess I don't have any choice ….. ( touch Ginga's cheek )

Ginga : ( blush )

Benkei and Kenta : ( eyes and mouth widened )

Kyoya : Sorry guys …..

Ginga : ( still blushing )

Kenta : Ok , I guess let's just stop ….

Benkei : Yeah , let's just end this ….

Kenta and Benkei : We have to go now , bye ! ( running towards the door )

Kyoya : WRAAH ! Now I'm getting crazy ! ( carry Ginga bridal style )

Ginga : Kyoya , what are you doing ? P-PUT ME DOWN ! ( struggling )

Kyoya : I just control myself , I need to have "it " with you . ( climbing up the stairs )

Ginga : A-ah NO ! I don't want to ! ( keep struggling )

Kyoya : ( opens door and lock it )

Ginga : Kyoya ! Put me down , I don't feel like having sex ! ( still struggling )

Kyoya : ( toss Ginga on the bed )

Ginga : Ouch !

Kyoya : ( climbing on top of Ginga ) This is the moment i been waiting for .

Ginga : Can't we do this once your cold is gone ?

Kyoya : Neh… you see , I'm a very impatient guy , and what I want it now , I get it NOW ! ( licks Ginga's ear )

Ginga : ( Shiver ) N-n …..

Kyoya : ( kiss Ginga's lips )

Ginga : Mmph ….. ( moaning )

Kyoya : ( Strips Ginga's scarf and jacket ) Ready to have some fun , Ginga ?

Ginga : No !

Kyoya : ( Licks Ginga's neck )

Ginga : Mm…. , no , S-stop it !

Kyoya : ( Strip Ginga's tank top )

Ginga : Uwaa , w-what are you doing ?

Kyoya : ( Licks Ginga's nipples )

Ginga : Uh – no , mm…..

Kyoya : ( bites on Ginga's nipples )

Ginga : Ouch ! IT HURTS !

Kyoya : ( unzip Ginga's jeans and boxer )

Ginga : Ah – no , DON'T LOOK ! It's embarrassing … ( cover his private parts with his leg )

Kyoya : Guess you're still not hard yet , that's ok , I won't force you . ( Grop Ginga's chest and pinch one of the nipples )

Ginga : P-please stop ! Stop It !

Kyoya : I'm just getting started , Ginga . ( spreads Ginga's legs )

Ginga : Ah – no ! What are you doing ? STOP IT !

Kyoya : You wet yourself with your own pre-cum ? I think you're ready . ( Sucks on Ginga's erection )

Ginga : NO , K-KYOYA ….. STOP IT !

Kyoya : ( Still sucking )

Ginga : N-no MORE !

Kyoya : ( squeeze Ginga's thigh )

Ginga : Ow ! It hurts ! STOP IT ! No NO MORE !

Kyoya : ( Rubs Ginga's erection ) I won't stop , Ginga .

Ginga : * Pant * It hurts a lot …

Kyoya : It's not that painful ….

Ginga : No , the way you squeeze my thigh , it hurts…..

Kyoya : ( kiss Ginga's forehead ) Sorry , Ginga . Let me help you heal it . ( licks Ginga's thigh )

Ginga : Ah – NO ! hahahaha ….. it tickles

Kyoya : ( sucking Ginga's erection )

Ginga : Ah , no ! Kyoya ! Stop sucking it !

Kyoya : ( stop sucking )

Ginga's thought : He's listening to me ?

Ginga : ( blush )

Kyoya : Well , then , I guess it time I enter you . ( touch Ginga's forehead with his own forehead )

Ginga : No , please stop ! It will hurt !

Kyoya : ( Not listening and started to strip his own pants )

Ginga : Ah – please , don't do it !

Kyoya : ( Aiming his dick into Ginga's ass – hole ) I won't hurt that much , just relax.

Ginga : Gahh…. No !

Kyoya : ( Puts it into Ginga )

Ginga : AHHHH ! IT HURTS , TAKE IT OUT ! ( poor Ginga )

Kyoya : It's not deep enough ! ( keep thrusting in )

Ginga : IT HURTS , NO MORE, PLEASE STOP IT , K-KYOYA !

Kyoya : (thrusting in more )

Ginga : IT HURT LIKE HELL , STOP IT , KYOYA !

Kyoya : I'm gonna cum !

Ginga : What ? Now ?

Kyoya : ( release his cum inside Ginga )

Ginga : *pant * ah ah ah , so cold …

Kyoya : ( Pulls it out ) Ha , I feel so good …. What about you , Ginga ?

Ginga : ( pass out )

Kyoya : I guess I did gone a bit too far …

Ginga : Kyoya ….. I …..love …..you …( mumbling in his sleep )

Kyoya : Yeah , I love you too …. ( hugs Ginga and sleeps with him )

Both of them sleep soundly after all of 'that' .

TO BE CONTINUE ….

* * *

**Ginga : My ass hurts a lot …..**

**Kyoya : Oh , Ginga , finally , you're awake ! Want another round ?**

**Ginga : No , it hurts a lot !**

**Kyoya: Whatever !**

**Me : ( sweatdropped ) I hope you guys like it , I did my best to make the sex scene longer , review my story if you think the sex scene is ok , or does it need more work with it …. and please review , you review mean a lot to me ...**


	11. Kenta knows the secret !

**Ginga : Now you did it , Kyoya …. Your having a sex with me , and I'm afraid that I will catch your cold .**

**Kyoya : That's ok ….**

**Ginga : Is not ok ….. That's not the point I'm afraid of , I'm afraid that I will need to take some stupid medicine again ….**

**Kyoya : ( Kiss Ginga's cheek ) Is the author 's fault for making you sick , so I'll go and complaint .**

**Me : Talking about me ?**

**Kyoya : How long have you been here ?**

**Me : I have been here since you and your big mouth talking about me .**

**Kyoya : So , don't make Ginga sick again or else I'll kill you .**

**Me : Yeah , yeah , I'm not going to make him sick again …..**

**Kyoya : You better !**

**Ginga : Thanks a lot , Pegaleone , now let's get into the story and Pegaleone doesn't own Metal Fight Beyblade .**

* * *

The next morning …

Ginga : ( waking up ) Hmm…. What happen last night ? ( Looking at Kyoya and realize what Kyoya had done last night to him … )

Kyoya : ZzzZzzzz …..

Ginga : I …..I… Kyoya have sex with me last night , isn't it ….. ?

Kyoya : ( waking up ) Good morning , Ginga …

Ginga : Kyoya …

Kyoya : What's wrong ?

Ginga : ( felt a sharp pain in his ass so suddenly ) Ouch !

Kyoya : Are you ok ?

Ginga : I'm fine ….. ( crossing his arm and turn his head another side to make sure he doesn't face Kyoya )

Kyoya : You don't look find … ( knowing that Ginga is mad at him )

Ginga : ( still crossing his arm ) I said that I'm fine !

Kyoya : ( hugs Ginga and make a cute face ) Don't be mad at me … I just couldn't control myself …..

Ginga 's thought : * piss off * man , this guy sure make me piss off _A LOT_ .

Kyoya : ( hugs Ginga tightly ) Forgive me , Ginga …

Ginga : ( trying to hide his giggling )

Kyoya 's thought : Almost there , if he giggles , that means he forgive me .

Ginga 's thought : Damn it , Kyoya , I can't stand your face , it makes me piss off….

Kyoya : Fine , be that way ! ( licks Ginga's ear )

Ginga : ( Shiver ) Nnn…..

Kyoya : Forgive me , Gingky …..

Ginga : Don't call me Gingky …

Kyoya : Then , forgive me , Ginga …

Ginga : Ok … ( finally gave in )

Kyoya : Let's go down , shall we ?

Ginga : I don't want too … My ass hurts a lot …

Kyoya : Then , let me carry you . ( carry Ginga bridal style )

Ginga : N-no ! Madoka will saw us ….

Kyoya : She won't , she's still sleeping !

Ginga : What do you want to do when we to do when we go downstairs ?

Kyoya : Let's go out for a walk .

Ginga : Ok . But not too fast …..

Kyoya : ( nodded )

Outside ….

Ginga : Ah , fresh air ! ( Breath in and breath out )

Kyoya : Let's go to BeyPark !

Ginga : Ok ! :D

Both of them walk while enjoying the beautiful scenery , then , Kyoya , suddenly think of something .

Kyoya : Ginga , what will happen if Kenta and Benkei saw us ?

Ginga : I don't know …..

Kyoya : ….

Ginga : What do we do if we saw them ?

Kyoya : We just run away from them ?

Ginga : No , we can't hide from them forever , we just have to be ourselves ….

Kyoya : Ok …. Guess your right .

Ginga : ( stop walking ) Uh –Oh !

Kyoya : ( stop walking and looks at Ginga ) What's wrong ?

Ginga : Is Kenta and Benkei ….

Kyoya : Oh , damn it ! Why do they appear after we just talk about them …..

Ginga : Sshhh … there coming this way …..

Kenta : Hi , Ginga …..

Benkei : Kyoya , pal …

Ginga : Um , hi , you guys .

Kenta : So , wanna battle , Ginga ? ( pretend nothing has happen yesterday )

Ginga : Um…. Ok ! Let's give it a shot !

Benkei : Kyoya , buddy , battle with me !

Kyoya : Whatever …

After some time …

Ginga : Phew ~ That was a great battle , Kenta ! I have to say that you did improve a lot .

Kenta : You think so ?

Ginga : Yeah , pal !

Kenta : So ….

Ginga : Hm ?

Kenta : Are you and Kyoya a couple ?

Ginga and Kyoya : ( Blush ) What ?! No !

Kenta : You don't have to lie to me , Ginga ….

Ginga : Kenta …

Kenta : Admit it , why don't you ?

Ginga : Um , yeah ….

Kyoya : ( still blushing ) ….

Benkei : Kyoya , pal ….

Kenta :Is ok ,Ginga , I'll promise I will never tell anyone !

Ginga : Kenta ….. thanks , buddy !

Kenta : ( grin ) So …

Ginga : What ?

Kenta : Did you and Kyoya did something "extrodinary" ? ( grining )

Kyoya : Why you little brat !

Ginga : Kenta , when did you become a pervert ?

Kenta : Forget about it !

Ginga : Is getting pretty late , let's go home .

Kenta : Ok , bye Ginga .

Benkei : Bye , Kyoya , buddy !

Ginga : Bye , you two .

Kyoya : Grr…. That bastard ! ( piss off )

Ginga : Calm down , let's get home already . And don't be mad !

Kyoya : Yeah , yeah …

Both of them went home and had dinner with Madoka , after that they took a bath together , because Kyoya missed Ginga's naked body again … and this is when another sex scene appear again .

_TO BE CONTINUE_ , wait till next time to see , the sex bath ! XD

* * *

**Ginga : OMG , Kenta know we're gay , Kyoya !**

**Kyoya : So ?**

**Kenta : Yeah , I didn't know you're gay , Ginga . So , who is the uke ?**

**Kyoya : Why you !**

**Ginga : …**

**Kenta : Ok , Ginga , you don't need to say anything , because you must be the uke .**

**Ginga : Kenta , you are so dead ! ( starting to chase Kenta )**

**Kenta : ( Running away from Ginga )**

**Kyoya : Well , I'm having enough with this kid .**

**Me : Hope you guys like it . And please review my story !**


	12. The End

**Ginga : Grr …. How long did you ignore this story ?**

**Me : What ? Is only two week , ok?**

**Ginga : Two weeks , you …. Always updated this story for like once a week .**

**Me : What ? You wanted to make it out with Kyoya ?**

**Kyoya : What's that ? ( piss off )**

**Ginga : ( blush )**

**Me : Well , just get in the story and make it good , cause this is the last chapter .**

**Ginga : Really ? It is ?**

**Me : Yeah , now , do the last disclaimer for this story !**

**Ginga : Aw yeah ! Last Chapter ! ( running away )**

**Me : Grr …. Well , I do not own Metal Fight Beyblade !**

* * *

In the bathroom …

Kyoya : (press his forehead against Ginga's ) Ginga , once we finish " it" today , let's get out of here . Let's maybe go for a vacation …..

Ginga : ( kiss Kyoya 's cheek ) Why ?

Kyoya : Kenta , that little brat is ruing us , if we leave for just a while , that kid will not bug us again .

Ginga : alright then , if you insist ….

Kyoya : Now then , time for some fun ? ( stripping Ginga's shirt )

Ginga : No ….

Kyoya : Don't lie , Ginga , I know you want to have "it" with me .

Ginga : ( blush )

Kyoya : Seeing you blush means you want it ! ( smirk )

Ginga : ( blush redder ) ….

Kyoya : ( lick Ginga's neck )

Ginga : Ahmm…

Kyoya : I know your whole body is full of sweet spot . ( Kiss Ginga's lips )

Ginga : Mmm…

Kyoya : (Lick Ginga's nipples )

Ginga : Ahrm..m….

Kyoya : ( Pinch Ginga's left nipples and bite on the right one )

Ginga : Ow !

Kyoya : ( bites on Ginga's neck , leaving a hickey )

Ginga : Ggn !

Kyoya : ( Licks on Ginga's hickey )

Ginga : Ahha …

Kyoya : (kiss Ginga's lips )

Ginga : Mm…..

Kyoya : now then , ready for the fun part ? ( unbuckles his own pants )

Ginga : ( blush )

Kyoya : (Sucks on Ginga's erection )

Ginga : Ah , more !

Kyoya : How " more" did you want ?

Ginga : Just suck it ! I want more !

Kyoya : ( smirk ) As you wish . (keep sucking )

Ginga : I feel so good !

Kyoya : ( keep sucking )

Ginga : Kyoya , More !

Kyoya : ( keep sucking )

Ginga : ( gripping Kyoya's shoulder )

Kyoya : ( stop sucking )

Ginga : ?

Kyoya : Now then . ( spread Ginga's legs apart )

Ginga : It … gonna …hurt …a lot …..

Kyoya : What are you mumbling about ?

Ginga : Nothing .

Kyoya : If you say so ! ( Puts "it" into Ginga's ass hole )

Ginga : Ahr , IT H-Hurts !

Kyoya : Relax . Is not that big . ( keep thrusting )

Ginga : K-Kyoyaaa , stop it ! **_( Me : Mega – nosebleed )_**

Kyoya : (keep thrusting )

Ginga : S-Stop it , TAKE IT OUT !

Kyoya : I'm gonna cum ! ( SPLURT )

Ginga : *pant * Ah Ah …

Kyoya : ( eyes staring into his golden one ) want another round ? ( Pull his dick out )

Ginga : If you want to ….

Kyoya : Is ok , I won't go that hard with you this time. ( Kiss Ginga's lips )

Ginga : Mmm…..

Kyoya : (sucks on Ginga's erection )

Ginga : Ahr ,more !

Kyoya : ( sucks even more )

Ginga : Ah Ah ! MORE , Kyoya ! **_( Me: guys , I'm dying here , nosebleed … NOT AGAIN )_**

Kyoya : (Licks Ginga's nipples )

Ginga : Kyoya , Im gonna cum ! ( SPLURT )

Kyoya : Cum all you want , I have been waiting for this . ( Lick all the cum out of Ginga's body )

Ginga : ( blush )

Kyoya : (Puts "it" in Ginga )

Ginga : NYAA , NO , IT Hurts !

Kyoya : I promise to be softer this time . ( Kiss Ginga's lips )

Ginga : ArH , IT HURTS ! **_( Me : What?! Nosebleed again ? DAMN IT )_**

Kyoya : I want to cum , Ginga !

Ginga : Again ?

Kyoya : ( SPLURT )

Ginga : *PANT* HA HA …

Kyoya : That was good , you still alive over there , Ginga ?

Ginga : Arh Arh ….. That hurts a lot …

Kyoya : ( hugs Ginga ) I love you …..

Ginga : I love you too …..

Kyoya : Well , you go to sleep first , I 'll help pack the stuff and tell Madoka that you and I are going for Bey training !

Ginga : Ok ….

Kyoya : ( Getting dressed ) You should get dress too , or else Madoka will saw you . ( Toss clothes to Ginga )

Ginga : Ok . ( Getting dressed )

Kyoya : ( Kiss Ginga's forehead ) I'll be back once I deal with Madoka .

Ginga : I will be waiting .

Kyoya : (Opens door and leave )

The next morning …

Kyoya : Ready Ginga ?

Ginga : Yeah !

Madoka : Have fun you two ! And bye !

Ginga : Bye , Madoka !

Kyoya : So where do you want to go ?

Ginga : Um ….. let's go anywhere !

Kyoya : Ok !

_The End ….._

* * *

**Me and Kyoya : (cover ears )**

**Ginga : WOOHOO ! END OF THIS STORY ! WOOHOO ! ( Doing stupid dances )**

**Kyoya : Be Quiet , you're hurting my ears !**

**Ginga : Im just too happy !**

**Me : Well , I decided to make a story , Truth or dare since I saw so many people making one , so if you want me to do it , please review , let me know !**

**Me and Kyoya : (Looks at Ginga and covers ears again )**

**Ginga : WHAT ? I HATE TRUTH OR DARE !**

**Me : Well , bye !**


End file.
